Slots of Doom
by Metal Bomberman
Summary: Pommy and Bomberman are gambling for their lives here.
1. Default Chapter

Slots of Doom  
  
As our story begins our heroes have landed on the casino planet. Pommy wants to play and Bomberman finally gets caught into it.  
  
Pommy: "Okay I'm winning, how bout you Bomberman?"  
  
Bomberman: "......."  
  
Pommy: "Bomberman we aren't playing the game so you can talk!"  
  
Bomberman: "Oh I forgot."  
  
Pommy: "My poor bomby"  
  
Bomberman: "Well looks like we have cleared all the slots except" he pointed to a huge one "THAT ONE!"  
  
Pommy: "The ultimate slots of happiness? Let's go"  
  
Meanwhile on the space colony ark Rukifelth: "As soon as those fools insert a single quarter in that machine they will be sucked into the void. Hmmhmmhmmhmm Bwahahahahahaha!  
  
Back to the Heroes Bomberman: "Okay let's try it"  
  
Rukifelth from ship: "Yes, yes, YES!"  
  
Bomberman: He put in 25 pennies and it started up.  
  
Rukifelth from ship: "WHAT!?"  
  
Pommy: "Oooo ooo look it's gonna get" the wheels stop on jackpot "JACKPOT!"  
  
Bomberman: "WOO yeah baby"  
  
Rukifelth: "That was my life savings" Sthertoth: "Who cares lets just kill them" Ruki: "No this is a public viewing story it wouldn't be right"  
  
So Pommy and Bomberman went through space safely with a load of money not knowing that as long as I am here Rukifelth can't kill them.  
  
Rukifelth: DAMN YOU AUTHOR! Me: Muhahahahaha 


	2. Amusement isn's always fun

Amusement isn't always entertaining  
  
A new chapter begins. Our heroes, Pommy and Bomberman, have landed on Epiclar and are ready for fun. But nor do they know that Rukifelth is still out to get them.... Where is he anyway?  
  
Rukifelth: He was drinking a cup of coffee "I'm not playing if you won't let me kill him"  
  
Author: "Fine but other people don't know that"  
  
Now back to the story grumble grumble....  
  
Bomberman: "......"  
  
Pommy: "IT'S NOT THE FREAKIN GAME! MYU!  
  
Bomberman: "Oh ummm right"  
  
Pommy: "C'mon don't forget this time"  
  
Bomberman: "Yeah yeah" He walked off to the haunted house.  
  
Pommy: "WAIT!?" He ran after him.  
  
Bomberman: "This isn't scary at all right Pommy?"  
  
Pommy: He was hiding behind Bomberman shivering  
  
Bomberman: "Wimp" Suddenly bulzeeb popped up "WHA!!!"  
  
Bulzeeb: "We meet again.... For the last time"  
  
Pommy: Runs and hides in the corner  
  
Bomberman: "Okay Ill fight you then"  
  
Bulzeeb: "Nah, ILL FINISH IT NOW!" He hurled a shadow bomb at him seeming to suck him into the void. "Heh so eas--- wha? HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE!?"  
  
Bomberman: "Talk to the Author. Bye bye" He left the building,  
  
Bulzeeb: "What's this about author man?"  
  
Author: ^^;  
  
Rukifelth: "Guess you fell for it too" Bulzeeb: Why you little mother--"  
  
Upp upp upp lets end it here. So our Heroes are still on this planet... what's next? Tune in next time, until then, adios amigos. 


	3. When worlds collide

Slots of doom: chapter three  
Blue and Black  
  
Heh now I bet your thinking "His last chapter completely clashed" Well don't worry. In the end of the fifth chapter its gonna come together.  
  
Now while I was gone everyone got the ability to kill each other. hides from the villains anyway heres the story of today.  
  
Bomberman has just landed on planet Yeedrl, a new planet to Bomberman. When he landed another ship landed behind him. Two figures Emerged from it.  
  
Bomberman: "Oh my it isn't!"  
  
Pommy: "IT IS!"  
  
Ratchet: "Hey who are you guys?  
  
Bomberman: "You don't know? We are your fellow video game heroes, Bomberman and Pommy"  
  
Ratchet: "Err ok."  
  
Bomberman: "I played your game. Your gonna have to fight this Mutant Protopet. Want help?"  
  
Clank: "Help would be appreciated"  
  
Pommy: "Clank evil! MYUUUUUU!" Pommy tackled clank, causing clank to power down and Pommy to get knocked out.  
  
Bomberman: "Ehh we can come back for him" they walked off.  
  
Minutes later they were in the testing lab fighting the Mutant Protopet.  
  
Ratchet: He pulls out the Lava gun and starts firing it at the beast.  
  
Bomberman: "I know what to do!" Throws a fire bomb in the lava as half the planet explodes.  
  
Bomberman: He woke up and looked around, noticing he was safe. He looked up and saw a familiar face "CAPTAIN RECYCLE MAN! YOU SAVED US!" Captain Recycle Man: "HE POWER IS YOUUUUUURS!" and he vanished.  
  
Bomberman: He found a note on his chest saying "Dear Bomberdork, Your stupid" signed Ratchet. "Aww he appreciates me" He started walking back to the ship when suddenly.  
  
Rukifelth: "He I know I can kill you now!" He threw a paper ball at Bomberman.  
  
Pommy: "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" He jumped in the way of the paper ball. And died.  
  
Bomberman: "POMMY!" He took out a nuclear bomb and threw it at Rukifelth.  
  
Ruki Robot: He substituted with Ruki at the last second, saving ruki.  
  
Pommy: "Actually im quite alright. Just a paper cut"  
  
Bomberman and Pommy walk off into to the ship and blast off while the happy planet of Yeedrl was burning in Ashes.  
  
Preveiw: Next time on Slots of Doom.  
  
Bomberman: That meteor is shaped like....A giant slot machine?"  
  
Stay tuned! 


End file.
